


Save Me From Myself

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Come Swallowing, Frottage, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Daryl has woken up several times with nightmares from his past. His best friend is there to help work him through it.SIDE NOTE: past MPreg and past miscarriages are mentioned as well as forced underage sex.





	Save Me From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own. Wish I did. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only.

Rick's eyes snapped open hearing the cry. He looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from but it didn't happen again until a short time later when he'd all but fallen back to sleep. That was when he got up and went to check it out. He first checked on Carl, who was sound asleep then went to the neighboring cell to check on his best friend Daryl.

Daryl wasn't having a good night. Old memories and nightmares kept returning full force. He whined and whimpered in his sleep muttering softly. 

Rick sighed. He didn't know all of Daryl's past but what he did know he wished he could have taken away from the man. He stepped into the cell and laid down beside Daryl, wrapping his arms around his friend.

Daryl suddenly almost relaxed with a sigh. "Just hold me Merle." He muttered in his sleep thinking it was his brother. "Make them go away."

Rick smiled gently. He knew the Dixon brother's while often disagreeing, were very close. They'd had to be. "Shhh." He whispered into Daryl ear. "Hush now baby." He said trying to mimic Merle's tone and the way he talked to Daryl.

Daryl sighed softly. He knew the difference in the voices and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled. "Thanks, for trying Rick." He said softly, he rolled so that he was facing his friend. "But you ain't Merle."

Rick chuckled. "I tried at least." He said gently. "You want to talk about it?" He asked gently stroking Daryl's hair back with one hand.

"I… don't know." Daryl said and pressed his face into Rick's chest. "It's just… old memories."

Rick nodded. "Tell me? Please. I'm here. I want to help." 

Daryl sighed. "Started when I was five. It was my fifth birthday to be exact. Dad came into my room and set down, talking with me. Said he wanted to show me just how much he loved me. I said I knew he did. That he showed it all the time such as by getting me the latest copy of my favorite comic. He said no… that he didn't mean that… that there was a much deeper side to love that he had been denying me. And that it was time he showed… he put his hand down into my pants. I didn't understand but I was sure he wasn't supposed to be doing it."

Rick sighed softly. "I'm so sorry Daryl."

Daryl smiled then sighed. "He stole my purity that night. After that, he would make me have sex with him every night. Granted, he was always gentle, always made sure it felt good and didn't hurt. Still, I knew deep down he shouldn't be doing it, I just didn't know how to stop him. I tried telling him no one time, he beat me. That's when that started. I was maybe… eight or nine. He was pissed. Could also have had something to do with the fact that I had told a friend at school that my Daddy showed me a very special kind of love." 

Rick simply held Daryl, listening. "You can still feel him, can't you?"

Daryl nodded. "Sometimes. Not always, but… sometimes. When I turned ten, he started pimping me out to his friends. I didn't know then that they were paying him to sleep with me. He just said that he wanted me to know that others loved me too, just like he did. Merle was pissed when he found out. He was doing the same with Merle."

There was a pause, Rick just letting Daryl talk as he could. He was there for him and hugged him gently. "Did anyone ever try to stop him?" He asked after a time.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. I think a neighbor might have seen or heard something and called the cops. Dad had us setting in the living room, we was playing video games when they showed up. He set in the kitchen with them for a good while then they took Merle and I each into our rooms separately to talk with us alone… I can't say for Merle, but I told them exactly what he had done and was doing… the next thing I know… the cop has that… thing… that… what the fuck are they called? Those staff things…"

"Batons." Rick said and his stomach rolled. Dear God, if there was a God, please… do not let Daryl be saying what he thought Daryl was saying to him. "Did they… use them on you?"

Daryl shook some then nodded. "They beat me with it. Then sh…" he stopped to take a few breaths. "They shoved them up inside me. They used it… pushing it in and pulling it out… hitting an extra sensitive place that made me gasp and moan, I didn't want to. I didn't want it. Then they pulled it out and…" he bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut, he was shaking in Rick's arms. 

"Shhh. Shhh. You're doing good." Rick said softly, kissing Daryl's head. "Did they have sex with you Daryl?" He asked.

Daryl didn't speak at first but he nodded. After a bit he cleared his throat then spoke. "I didn't know until later that he'd paid them off and told them they could have our bodies anytime they wanted. It's how he got away with it."

Rick was sick! Plain all out sick! How dare officers of the law who are supposed to serve and protect those who couldn't… how DARE they let a man pay them off to look the other way, and furthermore let that man pay them with his son's bodies! It was sickening. "I am so sorry Daryl! That… fuck… that should have never ever happened! But I think, I understand now… you and Merle used to live in Atlanta. That's where Shane was when he joined your group. That's where I was when Glenn found me. Naturally, you and Merle assumed we were Atlanta cops, and your torment would continue."

"I'm sorry Rick. I didn't know you wouldn't. And, honestly… you handcuffing my brother in walker infested Atlanta sure as hell didn't help." Daryl said quickly he had to make sure Rick knew he was sorry for his early feelings toward Rick. 

"Shhh." Rick whispered. "Shh. It's okay Daryl. I understand now. What else happened?"

Daryl wet his lips and took a deep breath. "Well," he said swallowing hard. "When I turned twelve I really started to respond and he made me cum for the first time, but he was the only one allowed to do so. Anytime he pimped me out, he would put these rings on me and tie my dick up against my belly so I couldn't cum for them. Only him! There was one week…" he went quiet and started shaking again. 

"Easy Daryl." Rick said softly. "Easy. Breathe. You can do this. I know you can."

Daryl sobbed silently for a time. He didn't want to talk about this… not one bit. He took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can…" he said softly. "I'm sorry… this… this is hard."

"I understand…" Rick went to say but Daryl overrode him.

"No…" Daryl said shaking his head. "No you don't… you have Carl, and Judith." He took another deep breath then spoke again. "One week, dad went on a hunting trip. He left me in Merle's care with the rule that Merle was to fuck me every morning and before I went to bed. He didn't want to but he did, because I told him to so he wouldn't get in trouble when dad got back. A couple months later, dad was fixing hamburgers and I ran to the bathroom throwing up. I couldn't handle the smell of the meat cooking. I was getting sick of a morning. That sort of thing. Merle slipped me out of the house once on the pretense of taking me to a friend's to get fucked good and hard, he took me to a store and got me a test. I had to pee on it. A solid blue line showed up followed by a cross. He took me to the hospital, saying we were lovers and that I had been displaying certain signs. I was given a blood and urine test. Then was told I was pregnant. I didn't even know a guy could get pregnant, but I found out… it has something to do with my genes. A while after that, we did the same and went to the hospital to get checked on the baby's gender. We hid the pregnancy from dad. I was pregnant with a girl. At my fifth month, dad took my shirt off to fuck me and spotted the bump. He knew, and he was pissed…" he shook hard now, sobbing and whimpering. "He… Rick he… he beat me. And he raped me. Hard. Hit my abdomen. That night, I started bleeding… about a week later…" he stopped, shook his head from side to side hard and curled up sobbing hard. "I can't Rick… I'm sorry I just. It just hurts, too much!" 

Rick's eyes welled up with tears. He knew. He knew full well what had happened and it broke his heart. He sighed and simply held Daryl too him. "Oh God Daryl I don't know what to say. I… I'm so sorry. Shhh. Shhh. That's good enough. You've done good! Shh."

Daryl sobbed hard, pressing his face into Rick's chest. "M-Merle found out. I don't know how. But he came back home, having moved out sometime after it all. He came in and beat our dad down, he had a bat and just kept hitting him. And kept hitting him, over and over. Then he dropped the bat, went down on his knees and started in with a knife. There was no way our dad survived. He killed dad that night. I've never seen Merle that mad before or since. The uh, the cops soon found out that dad was dead, tracked it to Merle but Merle got off on a self defense plea. We lived on the streets after that. Learned to make our own in the world. Tried to have our baby again but, it didn't happen. I guess there was just, too much damage done."

Rick nodded gently and kissed Daryl's head again in a friendly way. "Is there anything I can do to make this easier on you? Anything at all?" 

"I'd hate to ask Rick." Daryl said softly. "Merle had a way to help drive away the memories because I knew it was him." 

"Tell me?" Rick asked tilting his head in curiosity. 

Daryl took a breath and chuckled. "After all I've been through you're going to think I'm out of my mind but… he would use gags on me, so I couldn't cry out, he would fuck me roughly, then make me swallow his cum. Sometimes he would put his hand around my throat… like this." He took Rick's hand and put it to his throat, pressing in a bit until it just barely cut off some of his air. He shuddered and let out a moan. "Ye-yeah, just like that." 

Rick bit at his lower lip before moving over Daryl and kissing him, gripping his throat with the same tightness that Daryl had set. 

Daryl whimpered but arched a bit as he immediately kissed back. 

Rick chuckled and pulled back. "What did Merle like to call you during this?" He asked.

"Baby." Daryl answered softly, biting at his lower lip. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Rick tightened his grip on Daryl's throat a bit. "Did I say I didn't want to baby?" 

Daryl let out a whine. "N-no Sir." He whispered.

"Exactly. Now, hush! Better yet!" He moved off Daryl and chuckled quickly pulling his shirt off he put it around Daryl's head and tied the arms together in Daryl's mouth. "There now!" He said and replaced his grip on Daryl's throat before he set up some and started to grind down onto Daryl's hips. 

Daryl moaned into the fabric of Rick's shirt. It felt so good to be touched again. 

"You like that baby?" Rick asked as he grinded himself down onto Daryl. 

"Mmhmm." Daryl hummed and nodded his head. He did! It felt very good. Frighteningly, almost better than when Merle did it.

"Good boy." Rick said softly and nibbled at Daryl's ear as he moved to almost thrusting against Daryl. 

Daryl started to grind and thrust back moaning into the gag in his mouth. He watched Rick closely, he wanted this… almost needed it.

Rick chuckled softly. "Going to make you cum in your pants Daryl!" He said as he grinded down on him. His own cock starting to harden. 

Daryl moaned and nodded. Rick would feel his cock harden and throb inside his pants.

Rick soon stopped and moved to set on Daryl's legs, pinning them down to the cot he was on. "Going to make you gasp and moan… and cum!" He said sliding a hand into Daryl's pants and rubbing him firmly.

Daryl arched his hips as best he could with Rick setting on his legs, moaning deeply into the fabric in his mouth. Rick truly had no clue how good this felt. Just before Daryl could actually cum inside his pants, Rick stopped. "Hmm. In your pants, or in my mouth? Which would you like?"

Daryl panted and hummed softly, he whined softly. He didn't care at this point and he tried to display this with his eyes. 

Rick smirked, he knew Daryl couldn't tell him, not with his mouth at least, but he definitely understood the look in Daryl's eyes. He chuckled almost darkly and saw a shiver pass through Daryl's body before he returned to stroking him firmly still inside his pants.

Daryl arched his back and moaned, whimpering into the fabric. He shook but for a different reason now. He was so close to his climax. So close to just blowing his load. But Rick stopped again. 

"My beautiful Daryl." Rick whispered as he ran his thumb over Daryl's cock head, over the slit. 

Daryl arched again, his hips trying to thrust up into the touch and within another few strokes he whined and groaned as he shot several spurts of warm sticky cum into his boxers and jeans. 

Rick chuckled and moved off Daryl's legs. He quickly removed Daryl's cum soaked pants and boxers then ducked his head. 

Daryl howled into the shirt's fabric. It had felt so good to cum then to have Rick put his mouth around his now extra sensitive cock… it was delightful. He began thrusting his hips now into Rick's mouth, apologizing with his eyes. 

Rick took each thrust and took more of Daryl into his mouth as he did so, sucking hard and licking every inch he could. 

"Mmm." Daryl moaned it all felt so good! So very good and it didn't take long for his erection to reform. He panted some. He couldn't believe he was getting hard again. He'd never been able to do it before, with anyone. 

Rick chuckled and pulled off Daryl's cock giving it a light slap. "There it's coming back! Good boy Daryl!" 

Daryl let out a strange moaning cry, then let out another moan of pleasure as Rick took him back into that warm wet mouth. 

Rick took his time with Daryl, slowly bringing him back to a fully hard state. As soon as he tasted Daryl's precum he pulled back licking it from the slit quickly. "Want to taste my cock to Daryl?" He asked. "Want to know what mine tastes like? I'll only let you if you truly want to."

Daryl nodded gently, he used his eyes to beg Rick to let him have a taste.

Rick smiled and worked his pants down before removing the shirt from Daryl's mouth. "Give me a kiss baby." He said in a soft but demanding tone. 

Daryl did. Reaching his head up some to press his lips to Rick's. It was a slow, deep, passionate kiss and that alone aroused Daryl more than he could have ever imagined. He slid his arms up around Rick's neck. "After I get you good and hard." He said in barely more than a whisper, "please… fuck me with it?" 

Rick looked him over and bit at his own lip. "Are you sure Daryl?" He asked. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Daryl nodded. "Never been more sure in my life." He said. "Please Rick? Even if it's only this one time, I just… need to feel, again."

Rick understood and he nodded. "Okay Daryl. But I'm going to ask one more time, just before I do, to make absolutely sure you're ready for this." 

Daryl smiled and kissed him again. "Okay, but my answer will remain the same." 

Rick smiled gently and moved so that he and Daryl were in the 69 position. 

Daryl instinctively licked at Rick's cock head, lapping at it like a puppy or kitten, before taking just the head into his mouth. He groaned deeply as he began to slowly suck and lick at the thick head. 

Rick moaned softly. He loved blow jobs, he always had, and he barely resisted thrusting his hips into Daryl's mouth, that is until Daryl's teeth accidentally grazed against his cock slit, then his hips thrusted on their own and he let out a loud moan around Daryl's cock. 

Daryl gagged a bit, Rick's cock hitting his gag point but he didn't do anything more. He'd taught himself how to keep from that. He began swallowing around Rick's cock head while his mouth and lips sucked and licked the shaft. He moaned around Rick as Rick in turn did the same. It was feeling too good to fast and try as he might to keep quiet, Daryl moaned loudly.

Together they sucked, licked and swallowed each other until Daryl came again, arching his back up against Rick with a loud muffled moan.

Rick soon followed, thick spurts shooting out into Daryl's mouth and he moaned as Daryl quickly and obediently swallowed every single drop. Rick however, held Daryl's cum in his mouth as he pulled off and turned so that he could see Daryl's face again, then he swallowed, with Daryl watching. "Mmm. Fuck Daryl." He said gently. "You taste pretty damn good."

"As do you Rick." Daryl said softly. "Please Rick." He said. "I don't care if I do or even can or can't cum again, I want to feel you, inside me. Loving me… showing me you care."

"I do Daryl. I do care, and…" he wet his lips. "I do love you. There is so much more to loving someone than this. And I'll show it to you, if you let me. But, if you're sure, I'll do this too. Now, I want you to relax okay? I'm going to work you a bit loose with a couple fingers first."

Daryl nodded quickly. "Please Rick. I just want to feel. I need to feel."

Rick smiled and kissed him. "You lay here and relax for me, I need to go get something we can use for a lubricant." 

"I don't need it. I've taken it dry numerous times. I can handle it. Please don't leave me Rick. Don't go. I need you please." He couldn't help it. He was very emotional and needed Rick to stay with him.

"Shh Shh Shh." Rick said pulling Daryl close. "Shhh. Easy. I'm not leaving you. I love you. I will never leave you! Calm down baby, you're okay. I gotcha!" 

Daryl tried to take deep calming breaths and nodded gently, but held tight to Rick.

Rick sighed softly. "What are you scared of baby?" He asked using Merle term for Daryl. "Please tell me."

Daryl broke into sobs, clinging to Rick like a scared little kid. "He left me… and… and he didn't come back!"

It hit Rick like a ton of bricks. Daryl was hurting, he'd just recently lost Merle and there was no one left to love him. No one to be there when the nightmares came. No one to tell him he was okay, and safe. He sighed softly and held Daryl against. "I… Daryl… I… fuck I… I don't even know what to say. God I'm so sorry! I am so sorry Daryl." 

"S-sorry Rick. I didn't mean to… to ruin the mood I just…" Daryl stammered, no one would ever know how much it had destroyed him inside to put his walker turned brother down. 

"Shhh." Rick whispered against Daryl's ear. "Shh. It's okay now. I understand, I get what you're saying now. But I am here. And I am not leaving you! You're stuck with me. Now, why don't you put that gorgeous mouth to work on kissing me while I do this?"

Daryl sniffed and nodded and kissed Rick gently but deeply, throwing every ouch of need and love he could into the act. "Please… help me to feel again." He muttered into Rick mouth. "Save me from myself!"

On those words, Rick thrust two fingers into Daryl rather roughly, making Daryl arch in pain and groan but moan out as well as the moment the fingers were inside him, Rick hooked them against Daryl's prostate. 

"Fuck!" Daryl moaned loudly. His eyes rolling a bit. "Yes! Mmm. Fuck yes! Just… mmm… just like that Ricky!" 

Rick thrust his fingers in and out of Daryl quickly, rubbing the prostate as he did so to almost force Daryl's erection back up. "That's it baby!" He said sharply. "Get hard for me again!"

Daryl moved his hips with Rick's movements, moaning as he did. "Fuck it feels so good! Mmm yes Ricky! Yes!" 

Rick chuckled and bit at Daryl's collarbone as he thrust his fingers in and out of Daryl's ass. After some time he pulled his fingers out and adjusted himself over Daryl and pressed in slowly. 

Daryl winced but moaned softly. "Yes. Just keep going. Don't worry, I'm okay. It'll be easier if you, just give one good hard thrust."

"I'm not going to do that." Rick said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you Daryl."

Daryl smiled. "A little pain isn't going to actually hurt me Rick. I can get off on a little pain."

Rick sighed. "If you're sure." He said gently then bit at his lower lip and gave Daryl a hard thrust, shoving all the way into him.

Daryl arched and cried out in both pain and pleasure. "Fuck fuck fuck! Oh God fuck." He said softly, panting heavily.

"Daryl!" Rick said quickly. "Are you okay? Are you sure you're okay?" 

Daryl took several deep breaths and winced. Rick was thicker than Merle who was thicker than their dad. After a moment of just laying there, not moving Daryl closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah." He whispered then looked at Rick. "I'm okay. You're uh, huhuh." he chuckled softly. "You're thicker around then I expected."

"Did I hurt you?" Rick asked worriedly.

Daryl leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I won't lie. It stung a bit more than I thought it would, but no. You don't hurt me. Just give me a bit to adjust and we'll be fine. You might very slowly start moving."

Rick nodded and slowly, carefully as possible, started moving his hips.

The movement started to ease the sharp stabbing pain Daryl was feeling and after a time he pressed upward against Rick with his own hips, moaning softly as he did. "There we go." He whispered. "Now it's feeling better. Okay. You can go a bit faster now."

Rick did as Daryl told him. He knew if it was too much Daryl would indeed say something. 

Daryl moaned as he met Rick's pace, he moved to lock his legs around Rick's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Yes… that's it… so much better now. Even a bit faster and harder would be okay."

Rick did speed up some, thrusting deeper into Daryl as he did. He moaned softly himself, Daryl's ass, though it had been well used in his youth, was still very tight. 

Soon, things had built up to a rather rough pace and Daryl was gasping and moaning, falling apart at Rick's touch. "Yes!" He moaned. "Oh yes! Fuck Ricky! So good! Feels so good!" 

Rick smiled as he thrust hard and deep into Daryl's ass. He lightly smacked him across the mouth. "Shut up baby! Let Ricky fuck your ass good!"

Daryl shuddered. Damn Rick was making him want more of this. "Yeah! Mmm. Fuck me Rick! Fuck me like I'm yours!"

Rick smacked him lightly again then gripped Daryl's throat tight in his hand. "You!" He said almost sharply and thrust up into him hard. "Are!" He thrust him hard again. "Mine!" He snapped it just as he snapped his hips forward, slamming into Daryl's prostate. 

Daryl fell apart instantly. His body tensing and he tried desperately to keep from cumming. He whimpered, it was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not. And it did. His back arched up off the cot, and he wailed out his orgasm. "Fuck yes! Ricky! Oh fuck yes! I'm cumming Ricky! I'm cumming for you!"

Rick gave him another hard thrust and kissed him as he groaned out his own orgasm. His cum shooting out in warm thick, sticky spurts into Daryl's ass, he almost fell on top of Daryl but managed not to as he continued kissing Daryl deeply. He moved those kisses to Daryl's neck, whispering into his ear. "I meant it when I said I loved you. And I will do anything and everything I can and have to in order to prove that. I am here! And I… am not… going away! Ever!"

"Lay here with me tonight?" Daryl asked softly. He knew with Rick by his side, there would be no more dreams. No more nightmares. His dead daughter's five month old fetus body would no longer claw her way out of his belly and eat him alive. He would no longer see the man that was supposed to love him rape and beat him. Merle would no longer haunt him… he would be free of that, and he could be happy once again.

Rick smiled. "Can I go check on Carl first?" 

Before Daryl could respond they heard someone clear their throat. Rick turned around and his eyes widened. "C-Carl… son… I… how long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough to know you two were enjoying fucking each other." Carl said chuckling. "Then again. I'll be surprised if the whole cell block doesn't already know. I thought there was a quiet way of doing that." 

Rick chuckled. "Sometimes, it's hard to be quiet son." He said. "You uh, want to come in?" 

"No." Carl said shaking his head. "I just, heard you two and wanted to at least make sure you were okay. Were you… choking him?"

Daryl smiled and spoke up. "Sort of, but it wasn't tight enough to hurt me. It's just something I like at times. Maybe one day I'll be able to explain it to you, but for now… the one who needs to know, does know." He nuzzled Rick's neck. 

Rick smiled. "Daryl's been through a lot son. Things that are hard for him to talk about. But he knew I could help him work through it all. You're not upset are you?"

Carl smiled, he sighed then slipped into the cell, setting on the cot across from them. "Mom fucked Shane more than once after we left the hospital. That very afternoon in fact, and evening. Shane had said you were dead, that you would have wanted him to take care of her needs… all of them. We had no way to prove you wasn't dead so… she did it. At least you gave time to mourn her death before you went off fucking someone else." He stood. "And I feel more comfortable with Daryl being like a second dad than I did Shane. I don't really know why either. Is it okay if I still call you Daryl though?" 

Daryl smiled and snuggled up against Rick, pulling Rick down on top of him. He nodded gently. "Of course. I will never make you call me anything you don't want to."

Carl nodded. "Thanks." He said before stepping over, he pulled the sheet and blanket over them both. "Get some rest. I'll be fine in a cell of my own." 

"Thank you son." Rick said gently. "For at least trying to understand. Daryl needs me right now." 

Carl nodded. "I know. I don't understand but I can see he does. And you need someone as well. Don't deny it. See you both in the morning. I love you… both of you."

Daryl and Rick smiled. "Love you too son." Rick said.

"I… I love you too, Carl." Daryl said hesitant to call him son as well.

Carl smiled. "That's son to you Daryl." He said and winked before slipping out of the cell and going back to his own. He curled up on his own cot and smiled gently as he closed his eyes. "I love you dad… and… dad." He whispered before letting himself drift back off to sleep. At least he knew his dad has a reason now to keep fighting, to keep going after his mom died. And that alone, made him happy. He was soon fast asleep.


End file.
